


Ex-Friends Till The End

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Fluff, I have a thing for hoodies, Two Shot, forgivennes, possible rating changes., reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: He really wished he’d never decided to rearrange his furniture. One would expect that wouldn’t be something you’d ever regret, but here he was. Cursing himself for doing it in the first place. Who gives a damn if his living room felt crowded? Certainly not him if it meant he would’ve never found it. Now if only he didn't feel obligated to do anything about it.





	Ex-Friends Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit Fall Out Boy- Bang the doldrums

He really wished he’d never decided to rearrange his furniture. One would expect that wouldn’t be something you’d ever regret, but here he was. Cursing himself for doing it in the first place. Who gives a damn if his living room felt crowded? Certainly not him if it meant he would’ve never found it.

Just picking it up made everything come rushing back. The way she would always curl into his side and bury her nose in that book. How he’d have to drag her away from it when it was time for bed, usually with kisses and sweet touches. Aside from him, that book used to be her favorite thing. The receipt from when he’d bought it for her was tucked midway into the book, still marking her place. 

He loathed the idea of going out to return it to her but keeping it would raise more questions. Besides, she  _ loved _ that book, there might still be good memories attached to it. 

Grudgingly, and with more than a little trepidation, he got into his car and drove the 15 blocks to her new apartment. Planning to make this no more than a 3-minute encounter. Marcus doesn’t miss the way one of her neighbors scowls at him as he walks by, clearly knowing exactly what had gone down between them.

Their breakup had been nasty, to put it lightly. It had escalated from a simple fight to something volcanic. Things had been said that couldn’t be taken back and when she left she hadn't come back. For the longest time he’d thought it was for the better, but with the weight of the book in his hand as he climbed up the last flight of stairs, he wasn’t so sure. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. All too aware of the way it trembled slightly as he did.  _ Was he really ready to see her face again? _

For a long time, there was no answer, and he chided himself for getting so worked up in the first place. It was just a book and she was just a-

“ _Marcus_?” To answer the earlier question,  _ no _ he was not ready to see her.  She looked much the same as when he'd last seen her, if not more beautiful. Soft eyes, the color of rich chocolate. Honey-coloured hair tumbling in waves over one shoulder. Petite body swimming in an oversized hoodie that distinctly looks like one he-

She’s as radiant in her pajamas as the most expensive dress. "What are you doing," she stops short, face breaking into a beaming smile. "Is that my book?" He doesn't miss the little squeal that escapes her lips as he hands it to her. She's wearing the same look as when he first gave it to her. "I figured you'd want it back. I'll just get out of your hair now." Marcus turns to leave but stops short when her fingers curl around his wrist. "Please, Marcus. Come inside, you came all the way out here to return it. You might as well stay a bit."  Abby cuts off all his half-hearted protest by taking his hand and pulling him into her apartment. 

He expects awkwardness, fumbling conversations, uncomfortableness. It would make sense, neither of them has seen or spoken to each other in nearly 2 years. Yet, seemingly continuing with today’s trend, none of that happens. Instead, Abby smiles and offers him a drink, already pulling up their favorite movie. It feels dangerously like old times but he refuses to let him fall into those thoughts. He doesn’t have any right to them. “I’m assuming you still prefer orange over lemon?” She calls from the kitchen, carrying two steaming mugs of tea. Laughing when he nods and settling down on the couch, closer to him than he expected. “So, what have you been up to. Last we spoke you were considering law school.” 

“I’m halfway through the police academy actually. Still the law but more of the fast pace I was looking for, what about you?” She nods, eyes widening a little as his change in decision. More than a little concerned at how dangerous it was. “Med school.”

“You’ll make an incredible doctor with that big heart of yours, I know it.” The comment was innocent but he doesn’t miss the flash of pain that passes over her. He used to say sweet things like that to her all the time, whispering them into her ear when she wasn't at her best. Marcus had always been good at cheering her up.  
He probably shouldn’t say things like that. “So how’d you find the book, I haven’t seen this since we....” She trails off, and the fact that she’s somehow unable to say the words tighten the lump in his throat. “Uh, yeah. I found it while I was moving around some furniture.” His eyes stray to the jacket, her hands playing with the sleeves just like she used to. He always thought it looked better on her than him. The thought remains. “You kept it. Why?” He asks softly, unable to push the question from his mind. “The same reason you didn’t just throw the book out. It’s special...I....Marcus, I’m so sorry. I should have never-”

“ No _,_ no. You have nothing to apologize for, I should have never said those things, you didn’t deserve it.  _ I’m _ sorry.” She smiles sadly, looking down at the worn pages of the book. “I never wanted it to be like that you know. I thought things would work out, I never wanted to leave you.” He gives her a sad look, almost reaching out to rest his hand on hers. “I didn’t exactly make it easy, I was so mean to you. I still feel awful about it.”

“We both behaved badly, Marcus, but I think if you’d like. We could put it in the past.” Marcus smiles, nodding his head. Just to seal the deal she holds out her hand, “Friends?” He grasps it, ignoring the way her touch makes him melt. “Friends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part two should have mild to moderate sin if the muse cooperates


End file.
